Jude Watson
Jude Watson es una popular autora de la era previa al fenómeno de Star Wars. Para ella la ciencia facción no es cosa rara, ya que tiene su propia serie de misterio. Watson se involucró con LucasBooks cuando un editor con el que trabajo en el pasado la seleccionó para escribir Captive to Evil by Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars Journal). Desde entonces escribió la serie de Star Wars Aprendiz de JediDe toda la serie Jude Watson no escribió El Resurgir de la Fuerza que fue escrita por Dave Wolverton así como también más de la serie de diarios personales de varios personajes (Star Wars Journal) como el de la reina Amidala y de Darth Maul. Luego escribió la serie Jedi Quest, donde explora el mundo de los Jedia través del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y su Aprendiz Anakin Skywalker. Continuó después con Legacy of the Jedi. Actualmente está escribiendo la serie The Last of the Jedi acerca del ex-Jedi Ferus Olin durante y después de la Gran Purga Jedi. Jude definitivamente confía en las películas y en sus amigos en LucasBooks, también ha usado como referencia A Guide to the Star Wars Universe escrito por Bill Slavicsek. Jude también da credito a la creativa colaboración del editor de Scholastic David Levithan y los editores de Lucas, Jane Mason y Sarah Hines Stephens los cuales son de extrema ayuda. Aunque los libros son escritos para niños en el rango de 9 a 13 años de edad, ¡Watson ha encontrado que la base de los fans son adultos! Eso no es una sorpresa ya que las historias no solo son de una sola época, sino también universales. Novelas de Star Wars Legacy of the Jedi (88.5 ABY - 20 ABY) *Legacy of the Jedi (88.5 ABY - 21.5 ABY) *Secrets of the Jedi (40 ABY - 20 ABY) Serie Aprendiz de Jedi (44 ABY - 38 ABY) * El Resurgir de la Fuerza (escrito por Dave Wolverton) * El Rival Oscuro * El Pasado Oculto * La Marca de la Corona * Los Defensores de los Muertos * Sendero Desconocido * Cautivos del Templo * Ajuste de Cuentas * La Lucha por la Verdad * El Fin de la Paz * Caza Letal * Experimento Maligno * Rescate Peligroso * Edición Especial 1: Traiciones * Lazos que Atan * Muere la Esperanza * La Llamada de la Venganza * El Único Testigo * La Amenaza Interior * Edición Especial 2: Los Discípulos Serie Jedi Quest (28 ABY - 25 ABY) *Jedi Quest: Path to Truth *Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice *Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi *Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games *Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise *Jedi Quest: The School of Fear *Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap *Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth *Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard *Jedi Quest: The False Peace *Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown Last of The Jedi (18 ABY - 10 ABY) *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' Star Wars Journals *Kumbiya (Star Wars: Episode I Journal) *Padmé Amidala (Star Wars: Episode I Journal) *Darth Maul (Star Wars: Episode I Journal) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Episode I Journal) *Princess Leia (Star Wars: Episode IV Journal) Star Wars: Science Adventures *Emergency in Escape Pod Four (con K D Burkett en 1999) *Journey Across Planet X (con K D Burkett en 1999) Historias Cortas *Storm Fleet Warnings *Ghosts of the Sith *The Last One Standing Fuentes *Biografía de Jude Watson en Scholastic.com Notas y referencias Watson, Jude